Love or Infatuation?
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: Infatuated. Yeah that was it. I was infatuated with the thought of being in love. Hermione
1. Chapter One

**Love or Infatuation?  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

Infatuated.

Yeah that was it.

I was infatuated with the thought of being in love. That's why I've been reading so many muggle romance books and listening to depressing romance songs. I sighed. Oh dear Merlin this was stupid and… downright depressing. After Vikor Krum, I didn't want to commit myself to something that I wasn't certain with.

I smiled sadly and remembered the start of my infatuation.

I remember during fifth year when Ron had asked me out and I refused him flat out. I think I remember the lecture I gave him, telling him that we should be thinking about our academic careers trying to diffuse the tension and tense atmosphere. He smiled at me and laughed and we both knew that we were still friends. But I had always seen through Ron, and I knew that I had shattered him. I remember that the same night I had talked to him.

I remember it so clearly.

I had crept downstairs into the Gryffindor Common Room. The fire was still ablaze and I found Ron looking into them as if he were asking them questions and waiting for their answers. I had felt bad about saying no to him. He was my best friend and I had disappointed him.

I felt so bad.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, but he didn't turn his head. I knew he knew it was me. I seated down next to him on the large sofa in front of the sofa. It was a few moments after I had done this that he spoke. "'mione I know that you don't feel the same way but I want you to know that… I-I t-think I love you." He had looked so sincere and I felt so guilty.

I started to cry and he pulled me close and I sobbed erratically into his chest. "Hermione, please… Don't cry." My tears wouldn't stop and I knew no spell or charm to stop them. I looked at him through teary eyes. He wasn't the annoying or joking Ron I knew him as. He was sincere and he looked at me with loving eyes. I don't know what happened to me, because when I looked into his eyes I knew I was lost.

How could someone, anyone, not love him back? And a voice in my head said, 'They'd be mental not to.' A smile broke out on my face as I remembered what he had said

He looked at me and smiled.

We spent hours talking, and when I knew he was getting tired I told him to lay his head on my lap. I looked down at him and found myself drowning in his eyes. Drowning, because I knew he loved me. Drowning. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned down and kissed him. I felt his shock. But I didn't pull away. Soon I felt him respond, and our kiss turned passionate. He ran his fingers through my hair. I pulled back and he sat up. He pulled me close again and embraced me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ron."

I remember we spent many nights like that. Talking and falling asleep in each other's arms. But I never kissed him again. I think I knew I loved him there and then. But I just never said it out loud. He said it all the time before he closing his eyes and drifting off. And I knew that every time he had said it, he waited for the time that I would say it too, but I always stayed silent. Silent, because deep inside I was battling with myself.

Was I in love or not?

I was so damn confused.

I started questioning myself. It felt nice to know I was loved. But I felt horrible. I didn't even really know why I did. I just… Did. Then finally, just when I was certain about what I was feeling, something happened. I didn't want to feel bad about not loving him, and I started to teach myself to like him. Love him. One night, we were downstairs talking as usual. And he started talking really fast. He was never like that before. But then I knew, once he started talking about Parvati, he was no longer in love with me. He didn't even say 'I love you' before he drifted off anymore. I wanted to say it. I wanted to say it every time he didn't. But I didn't.

A few days after we stopped talking so much at night. A few days later he asked Parvati out, and knowing what he was really worth, loving him for real, waiting for that very moment, she said yes and greeted it with open arms. She was lucky. And I was heartbroken. But at least we were still friends. And I found that we didn't treat each other differently.

I smiled at them painfully, happy that they were together.

Little did they know, my heart had fell to the floor with a plop.

* * *

**A/N:** weird? different? I dunno what I was thinking about when I wrote this. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Love or Infatuation?  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I was in love with Ronald Weasley.

And it had hit me hard to know that he was in one of my friend's arms.

One night, when I was certain that the whole Griffindor Tower was fast asleep, I crept out of the large oak door guarding my dorm room. I stumbled down into the common room. The fire was no longer ablaze and the room was dark. I crept into a corner of the room and found a small shadow to hide myself in case anyone came down stairs. I couldn't stay in my room anymore. It was so welcoming, and bright. My mood was anything but that.

I had pointed my wand towards me and whispered, "silencio". The sobs that I had released were nothing more than white puffs in the crisp winter air. I always had a constant fear that the one of the girls would wake from my uncontrollable sobs and find out my secret. I had been sick and tired of the acting I had been doing, the past few days that Ron and Parvati had been together.

The daily morning kisses, the long hugs, and the holding of hands, were enough to make me and Harry, sick. Actually, when one day they were snogging at dining table, in front of Harry and I, he almost chocked on his toast.

"Ron do you think you two could get a room? I mean its not even eight o'bloody clock yet and you are already making me sick." Was what Harry had said. Ron smiled sheepishly, as Parvati, who was as red as Ron, lid off his lap and onto the seat next to him. "Sorry Har."

I heard footsteps descending the stairs, and I gasped and pushed my back further into the wall. My eyes grew wide as I saw Ron come into view. I mouthed a curse. He walked to the fireplace and muttered the charm. The flames rose and the room grew bright.

I tiptoed up the stairs carefully and quickly, when I found that I was out of his view. On my way up, I found Harry coming down. "He—" 'Silencio' I grabbed his arm and ducked down just before Ron turned his head in our direction. Harry looked at me questioningly, and we crept up the stairs to his dorm room. The other boys were fast asleep. I took of the silencing spell on us, and we sat down on his bed before Harry started talking.

"Hermione are you ok?"

I looked down at my hands in my lap and sighed. He startled me with a surprise hug. Tears were the bridge of falling down, but Harry wiped them away before they fell. "I know Hermione. Don't worry about it. I don't think Ron knows. And I promise I won't tell." He paused before smiling. "But promise me that you'll tell me if anything's wrong and that you come to me when you wanna cry. I'll be here for you." I smiled at him ruefully before saying goodnight and heading to my dorm room. I had just closed the door to the boys' room, when I heard my name.

"Hermione?"

I spun around and met face to face with Ron. He had a frown on his face and he crossed his arms over his chest. "What in Merlin's name were you doing in the boys' dormitories a this time of night?" I opened my mouth before the door behind me opened and Harry stepped out. He had a small smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile too. "Hermione and I were just talking Ron." I nodded, and he seemed to take this in, but he still had a suspicious look on his face. I hugged them both before bidding them goodnight and heading to my dorm. That night I had slept, unfit fully, the first after many late nights.

Days passed and Harry and I connected and talked more to each other if it were possible. We met frequently under the oak tree next to the lake, during our free periods. He told me about his constant fear of Voldemort and our safety. I was able to bring Harry out of his shell, the shell that he had built around himself, to protect him from anymore emotional pain. The pain of his god-father dying, the closest thing he had had to a father. I comforted him, when he was close to tears. He comforted me when I started to daydream about Ron again. I told him what it was like to be me, and we grew close. Close enough that we called each other siblings.

Sometimes we met at the Quidditch field, where I would watch Harry fly around carelessly. One time, I asked Harry why he loved flying so much. "I love to fly because I feel free but in control. I feel like the world doesn't need me to save it." I was awed and when he looked down into my face, he smiled mischievously and asked, "Wanna ride with me little sister?" I looked at his broom hesitantly before he assured me that he would not let me fall. I smiled as I held on to him tightly while we flew around the field and soared though the clouds.

He was right. I felt like the world didn't exist.

* * *

**A/N:** Its getting somewhere, so please hang tight with me peeps!  



	3. Chapter Three

**Love or Infatuation?  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

I felt like the world didn't exist.

Riding with Harry was one of the best experiences in my life. He didn't ride with me like he would by himself. It made you free but didn't get too far out of hand. He still remembered that I was scared of heights. Harry was right. When you flew, it felt like nothing else mattered. Once we touched back down to Earth, I got off and grinned at him happily. "Oh Harry you must take me flying more. Oh please?" Harry thought about it and then said, "Alright on one condition." I eyed him suspiciously and asked what the condition was. He grinned and ran his hand through his hair before smiling sheepishly. "Help me court Ginny?"

* * *

That afternoon after helping Harry with his Transfiguration essay, I smiled humming to the tune of "I Wanna Know", while writing down plans for Harry's wooing process. As another thought came into mind, I scribbled furiously on the piece of parchment I had.

"What's that 'mione?"

Ron's voice behind me said. Not looking up from the parchment, clinging to the plan inside my head, I answered half enthusiastically, "Just something for Harry, Ron." I could practically see him shrugging his shoulders and finding something else to do or someone else to bug, but instead he growled, which surprised me because he sounded like a grim. I looked up to see a few first year students looking at him and then running towards their dormitories, while the other older students shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

Sighing deeply, knowing very well that I had forgotten the other part of the plan that I had been scribbling down, I stood up and stretched. "Are you Ronald Weasley jealous that I'm spending more time with Harry Potter, our best friend? Or is this growling thing another problem, that I am totally unaware of?" I mocked him with a playful tone, a grin on my face, as my eyes scanned the paper in front of me. Satisfied I turned around to face him, his lips were set into a frown, his face and ears red. And that's when I knew that I had touched the issue that he was well.. not quite happy at the moment.

He slumped down in front of the fireplace. I sat next to him and tugged on his robe sleeve. He snuck a glance at me and sighed, staring back into the fire. "I'm just upset because Parvati and I are having a fight about me spending more time with you guys than her." He looked at me and my heart skipped a beat. "Seems like you and Harry are spending lots of time together." His eyes saddened a bit. "Harry and I are just planning something that's all." I said biting my lip, remembering Harry's warning about older brother complexions. He looked at me curiosity seeping through.

"What is it?"

I swallowed nervously, trying to think up something quickly. I had opened my mouth, when Harry came to me rescue and answered, "Quidditch strategies." Harry smiled at me and sat down next to me on the couch. I returned his smile, and turned to Ron half expecting him to ask whether I knew a thing about Quidditch anyway. Instead, he stood up, muttered a lame excuse about spending time with little sisters, and crossed the room to where Ginny was reading a magazine.

I shared a look with Harry and we shrugged. "Well, I'm spending time with my little sister." Harry said with a grin, which I shared. "Got any ideas so far?" I nodded my head and produced the piece of parchment I had been writing on earlier. He smiled and read. "Flowers, take her flying…" He muttered going through the list.

"JEALOUSY?!"

I jumped and whole common room turned their heads towards us. I smiled sweetly and explained that we were fine. Hesitantly, they shifted back to what they were doing and I let out a sigh or relief. Then I whacked Harry across the back of his head. He rubbed it with a sheepish grin on his face but asked seriously, "You're joking right? I mean how does that help me 'mione?" I grinned, my eyes traveling to where Ginny was sitting. "Well let's just say that, before spring is through, you'll have Virginia Weasley as your girlfriend."

Ginny was glancing at us subtly ever now and then, and her brother was staring broodingly at the ceiling. Harry followed my gaze, and blushed when his eyes came into contact with Ginny's. They both turned away and Ginny hid behind her magazine again. Guys were soo dense. I smiled and an idea struck my mind. "Harry, put your arm around my shoulders." He looked at me weirdly before understanding and obliged. I casually rested my head on his shoulder and heard papers being slammed down on a table roughly. It was followed with a rough chair being pushed away angrily and Ron complaining about little sisters as he was dragged out the portrait by his ear.

Harry must have heard it too, because we both burst out laughing and gave each other high-fives.

* * *

I could feel someone watching me as I ate my breakfast the next morning. I frowned and Ron asked me what was wrong. I shook my head and told him it was nothing. I continued eating my toast until a familiar sound reached my ears. The mail had arrived. Surprisingly, I had received mail that day other than my weekly subscription of the Daily Prophet. A small ivory-coloured card, had been dropped by my plate and I read it with suspicion and curiosity. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I opened the card.

_'You are beautiful, Hermione.'_

Heat settled on my cheeks and my heart fluttered. I looked up and scanned the Great Hall. It was when I locked eyes with gray stormy ones, that I knew who had been watching me that morning.

* * *

**  
A/N:** hehe.. WHO has stormy gray eyes..!? hmm.. welperz.. looks like this story is going to turn around. But wait! What's up with Ron? Hmm… maybe everything isn't what it seems.. XD e v i l n e s s.. :D eekk..!! sowies for keeping you all for soo long.. No matter.. I'll make it up to you guys by getting the 4th chapter out soon.. Maybe next week..:D It depends on how much criticism I get.  



	4. Chapter Four

**Love or Infatuation?  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Jealousy was something Ginny couldn't handle very well, so she took matters in her hands and started making excuses to send more time with Harry. Of course I had also received the end of many glares and Weasley tantrums but when one time she looked on the verge of tears, I led the girl away and told her my plan. 

It was nearing May and the weather had warmed a little. The birds were out and chirping when I led a somewhat fuming Ginny out to the rock overlooking the lake. We sat down and I turned to face her. "Ginny.." She interrupted and said curtly "Look Hermione, I like Harry and you've known that for a long time now. How could you even try something with him, knowing very well that I have liked him since before my first year?!" I smiled weakly, which she glared at. I sighed and started my explanation. "Ginny please listen to me. I don't like Harry romantically. I never could. He's my older brother figure, and I hope to keep it that way. No more. No less."

She frowned and opened her mouth but I raised my hand and frowned. She stopped and turned to look at the lake. I plunged on. "Jealousy, Virginia Weasley I've realized is not your strongest point and I think we've both noticed that."

I grinned and breathed, "He loves you Gin."

She blinked a couple of times and exclaimed, "WHAT?! Harry Potter l-loves m-me?" She ended weakly, her face and ears steadily turning crimson, a common Weasley trait. I laughed and said, "Seems like I was mistaken in thinking that only guys were dense." She blushed even harder if that was even possible and placed her hands on her cheeks to cover her reddening face.

"That's why he asked me to help him get you to like him." She suddenly grinned and leapt onto me, embracing me tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I laughed happily and explained to her about going on with the whole act of hating me and not to worry because he only had his eye out for her.

We talked for the rest of that afternoon until, I looked at my watch after what seemed like hours after I brought her out there, and cursed mentally. I grabbed my book bag and tie from a nearby tree branch. Gin looked at me expectantly and I shot her an apology. "Sorry gin. Gotta rush. Err.. Gotta meet up with Harry." I started rushing away, when I remembered to tell her something. "Oh and Gin! Come up to the common room in about ten minutes, and wear your hair up in plaits. Harry will be waiting for you!" I grinned at the blush quickly appearing on her face and rushed away to the common room, where Harry was waiting for me.

**

* * *

**

Harry was going to be late if I didn't meet Harry in five minutes. I cursed silently running down the corridors. Left, right, up, right, right..

I turned a corner and bumped into someone right in front of me. I just barely had time to see their face before I teetered, my balance was thrown off, about to fall backwards and painfully land on the floor. I braced myself for the impact, but after a few seconds, none came.

I curiously opened my eyes and found Malfoy's hand holding mine.

It had seemed that he had he had leaned forward and grabbed my hand just before I fell to the cold, not to mention HARD, stone floor. He blinked a couple of times, processing the situation and set me back on me feet. I straightened my robes and just barely heard him ask, "You okay Granger?" It was my turn to blink and process that this person, a Malfoy, just asked about my well-being. I nodded and hesitated before saying, "Thank you." He nodded and stalked off.

My cheeks burned, as I ran carefully towards the Griffindor common room. I made it on time, and Harry's head turned, as I entered the portrait. "Are you okay 'mione?" I nodded and calmed my breaths. We had planned this out ever since last Saturday. Harry had Quidditch training on Saturday afternoons and as he stood out in front of me, it seemed liked he had just gotten back.

"I thought we said you'd change out of your Quidditch robes?" I asked. He shook his head and pointed to the nearby window. The sun was just setting and I nodded, before rushing to my dorm room to retrieve the small pouch he had asked me to mind. When I got back to the common room, Ginny had arrived. I grinned, when I saw her wearing her hair in plaits. Harry looked at the pouch in my hand when I walked up to him, and asked, "Tonight?!" I nodded and he pocketed it. I nodded my head in Ginny's direction by a bookshelf and he stalked over there, gripping his Firebolt tightly, his knuckles turning white. He tapped Ginny on her shoulders and after she had accepted his invitation, he led her out of the portrait and to the Quidditch field.

I smiled, took a new book that Harry had bought me for helping him and settled on one of the seats by the fireplace. It wasn't until an hour later, that Harry and Gin returned, hand in hand, grinning happily. She was wearing the necklace that Harry had bought her and it glowed a faint red. I had just returned to the book that I was reading 'Dragonology', when an eagle swooped through the windows. I watched it land on my book and extend its leg out. Everyone watched on curiously, some murmuring to each other.

It was an ivory coloured paper crane. I held it in my hand and inspected it.

Nothing.

The eagle hopped towards my hand and pecked on one of the paper crane's wings, and flew away. It fluttered gently in my hand and I smiled.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** **please please please**.. **don't forget to add your email addy in your review or something..** i want to send out my thanks to everyone that reviews.. and if you're going to sign the review.. please have your email addy on your bio.. :D i hope that made sense.. :D


	5. Chapter Five

**Love or Infatuation?  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**  
Chapter Five  
**

Ginny ran up to me and gushed about what Harry had done. I smiled politely already knowing but I let her tell me about it anyway. After she recounted her sunset fly with Harry, she stopped and asked me about the crane. "Hermione do you know who it is? Who it might be?" She smiled excitedly and sighed happily. "I think your secret admirer is kinda romantic don't you?" I looked at her, blood rushing to my face and then turned to the crane still in my palm. It was a simple gift. But somehow I knew it held something more. 'Maybe sentimental value?' I shook my head of my thoughts lightly.

Gin asked me if I knew about the Japanese art of origami. For once I shook my head. She looked surprised, but smiled and told me about them. "Basically.. They used to put messages in them just like with paper stars." She gestured to the crane and said "With a thousand of those, they said you get a wish. With a thousand paper stars, you get closer to finding your true love." As Gin said the word love, the crane unfolded itself on my hand and I found a message inside.

_"Kimi ja naka dame de."_

Gin and I looked at it with confusion, before Gin realized it was in Japanese and I muttered a translation charm.

_"I can't think of anyone but you." _

If it were anymore possible, more blood rushed to my face and Gin squealed. "Your secret admirer is so romantic 'mione!" My eyes widened in alarm and sure enough, Harry was walked over and wore a calm look on his face. "Hermz, Gin told me something today." I turned to look at Gin and narrowed my eyes. Gin tried to keep up a straight innocent face but failed. Instead she settled on glaring at Harry. Harry laughed and put his arms around us both. "It's alright honestly."

We parted and he noticed the folded crane fluttering softly on my palm. He asked, "Little sister who exactly did that come from?" in a calm-yet-scary-bordering-onto-murderous voice. Ginny piped up that time and replied, "It's from her secret admirer!" I had hit her on the arm playfully and she grinned. Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned.

"Secret admirer?"

My cool cheeks burned up again and I nodded weakly. "Well if he's anything like Malfoy, he better not even _think_ about it, or anything regarding you, in fact. Or else he'll have to answer to me." He said with a straight face, cracking his knuckles. Ginny and I laughed.

Upon hearing Malfoy's name, I thought about our encounter in the hallway on my way back to the Griffindor common room. What surprised me so much about it was that there was no malice in the words that he had said or a scowl on his face when he had realised that he had bumped into me.

He looked somewhat.. _concerned_. I smiled softly at the thought. But frowned, thinking that Malfoy would never be concerned about me. The person he had called _Mudblood _so many times. The person that had slapped him back in our third year. No, Malfoy could _never _be concerned about me.

I sighed sadly. Ginny looked at me, and sent me a concerned look but I shook my head and smiled reassuringly. We ended up sitting on the common room couch waiting for dinner time to come. We passed the time by playing with a pack of exploding cards, and always ended the rounds with laughter. We soon moved to wizard's chess, and Ginny was playing against Harry.

Just as Harry had moved one of his pieces to its new location, his face crumpled in what I could only imagine as severe agony and his hands shot to his scar. He gripped his head hard and everyone around us looked in our direction. People chatted furiously to one another, their eyes intent on us, and I fed them with a lame excuse saying that he had been too close to the chess board and a flying piece had hit his head hard.

Gin and I both had worried faces and he both quickly led him to Professor Dumbledore's office. We escaped the common room and found Dumbledore at the foot of the gargoyle guarding his office.

He ushered us in and had Harry drink a relieving potion he had. Soon after he had swallowed the potion, the colour of his face returned, and his face no longer looked like he was in agony. Ginny and I sighed in relief and she slowly softened her grip on my hand. Dumbledore offered us some tea and we had politely declined. Harry still looked kind of disturbed and blurted something we last expected him to say.

"He's pleased with something.. Something they've been planning has been arranged early.."

Ginny tightened her hold on my hand again, and the tension in the air grew thick. Everyone other than Harry stiffened, and Fawkes cried out. Dumbledore stroked his feathers to calm him but had a serious look on his face, and paid close attention to what else Harry might have had to say. Harry's forehead wrinkled in concentration. He suddenly turned pale again, cold sweat appeared on his forehead, like he had come out of a nightmare, and his eyes were wide. His voice as barely above a whisper, as he said the next words.

"..an attack on Hogwarts."

**

* * *

**

**A/n:** sorry I know its short.. and not much good but.. As of late I haven't been feeling very well.. But since I have such great reviewers and anticipating readers I decided to write.. I hope it suffices for now.. thank you for understanding.. the next chapter will probably come just before Christmas or during my Christmas break.. and i promise that it will be much much longer..:D


	6. Chapter Six

**Love or Infatuation?  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

Ginny tightened her hold on my hand again, and the tension in the air grew thick. Everyone other than Harry stiffened, and Fawkes cried out. Dumbledore stroked his feathers to calm him but had a serious look on his face, and paid close attention to what else Harry might have had to say. Harry's forehead wrinkled in concentration. He suddenly turned pale again, cold sweat appeared on his forehead, like he had come out of a nightmare, and his eyes were wide. His voice was barely above a whisper, as he said the next words.

"..An attack on Hogwarts."

**

* * *

**

A scream escaped my lips, eyes wide. Silence soon blanketed over the room and Harry's eyes were half closed. Ginny was hugging me tightly. Dumbledore crinkled his eyebrows even more and waited. "Thirty death eaters, m-maybe more. Thirty death eaters including..."

"My Father."

We all looked up wondering who had spoken. Dumbledore spoke first. "Mr. Malfoy, it's nice of you to join us." He stood at the door head high, but eyes down cast. His hair was unruly and he was still in his Quidditch robes. His hand was white from gripping a piece of parchment in his hand. He walked over to Dumbledores's desk and dropped it onto the table and straightened it out. "Don't touch it. Father's hexed it to burn non-authorized people's skin on contact. It's only meant for me."

Dumbledore nodded and waved him to a chair next to me. Malfoy sat wringing his hands, eye still down cast as our headmaster read the contents of Malfoy's letter. Harry had a hard look on his face but he looked at Malfoy understandingly. I frowned wondering what the look was about because Malfoy and Harry weren't the best of friends. Ginny held Harry's hand. I kept my eyes on Malfoy wondering whether or not to comfort him. Finally Dumbledore had finished reading the letter and took his glasses off.

"This letter states what you just told us Mr. Potter but in a little more detail." Harry nodded grimly and I saw that he had tightened his grip on Ginny's hand. "Thank you M. Malfoy for this letter. Would you mind if I kept it a little longer?" Malfoy shook his head and our headmaster smiled reassuringly. He stood from behind the desk. "It is getting late and I suggest that you all go back to your dormitories and get some rest for your classes tomorrow."

Harry stood frowning. "But…" Dumbledore raised a hand and his words were silenced. "Ret assured Mr. Potter, that I will look into this matter further." We all stood and filed out of the small office. We stood outside the gargoyle for a bit. Harry looked at Malfoy and he looked back. "You're not the only who get information then huh Potter?" Malfoy said without his usually cocky smirk or sneer. Harry nodded and replied, "I guess so..." Ginny and I looked from each of their faces in confusion. "See you then Potter." Malfoy said walking away down the hall, his robes fluttering around behind him.

We turned the opposite way and headed to our common room. Questions filled my mind and I'm sure Ginny had some too, from the look on her face. When we got back, Ginny said that she had an astronomy practical and needed some sleep before her midnight class. She bid us farewell and kissed Harry on the cheek before turning to her dorm room hesitantly. Harry and I sat down at one of the deserted couches and watched the fire as time passed and everyone slowly left the common room. Gin had just left the common room when Harry spoke up.

"It was terrible. He laughed. He said that this attack would benefit them." I held him and he held me back as if it were for dear life. We talked and talked more. I found out that Malfoy was in his 'secret' auror training. It was not until Ginny and the other Gryffindor returned from their midnight astronomy class, that we realized the time and headed to bed.

I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep that night and I doubted that Harry would've either.

**

* * *

**

More sleepless nights passed and I received more gifts from my S.A. as Gin had named him. Malfoy acted civil towards us from then on and I think it was from then on, that Harry, Gin and I realized that he was more mysterious and different from what he had acted towards us for the last five years.

Dumbledore allowed me to take auror training and I started using the time turner again but this time with Harry too. A month had passed from the 'announcement' and the training had left me with hollow eyes, a pale complexion and my robes just hanging off me. Aurors were placed around the school acting as teachers or so. Snape had brewed more potions to help the Order and I researched for useful spells.

Malfoy helped me research as Harry learned about the school's layout and possible entries. We were constantly in the Room of Requirement as Harry was taught how to use wandless magic. Nights passed and I was soon introduced to the Draco Malfoy that I hadn't seen in all our years together in Hogwarts.

My heart always quickened its pace, whenever he would turn his eyes towards me. But deep within my mind, I felt guilty. I was in love with Ronald Weasley! Yet however much I kept restraining myself, I somehow fell slowly for Draco Malfoy.

Little did I know, back then, that he was falling for me too.

**

* * *

**

**A/n**: eep..!! I'm sowies peeps for leaving this for so long... It's just that... I kinda lost the piece of paper that had chapters 6 and 7 written on them. But I've finally found them and here they are..!!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Love or Infatuation?  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

Harry, Malfoy and I were taught how to duel with magically created swords. Harry's looking like Godric Gryffindor's, with a goldish glow around its bronze coloured metal. Mine looked ordinary. Silver coloured with engraved vines making its way up to the tip of the blade. Just like my wand. Malfoy's however was a silver black rusted sword that looked like a dark magic object. We were taught to duel combining swordplay and spells. Malfoy was an exceptional dueler and whenever he and Harry would duel, he would fight with calculate moves, each move not wasted. Harry however fought was heart, each more done with determination.

I was taught some medi-witch spells as the boys learnt more curses and hexes.

Ginny of course, was not allowed to train with us because of her age but also because of Mrs. Weasley. But she was given extra defense classes by Professor Lupin, as did Ron, while we had training. Ron had decided to instead take extra lessons with Ginny instead of auror training with s as even though he had the same duties as Malfoy and I, he was less organized and this took up his time.

Sixth year was much more difficult than all the other years put together. Our homework and assessment tasks were piled on more substantially, and even the prefect duties were becoming a little much. Luckily Ron noticed my distracted looks, and offered to help out more regarding our prefect duties. Our talks became less frequent but whenever we did talk, he understood when I would just fall asleep. I was grateful. Harry was thinking of his god-father during his training and I think that was what fuelled him.

Two weeks passed quickly for us though we used time turners almost every day. Aurors were stations all around the castle and students were allowed that weekend to go to Hogsmeade. Those few students that did not go to Hogsmeade were instructed to stay indoors or if possible, their common rooms, where magic passwords were the only thing that would allow access inside. All fireplaces were closed, and Dumbledore had publicly announced that the ministry had closed them due to confidential matters.

That week my nights were back to normal but were restless. During the day, Harry and I were jumpy and overly alert. Fifth, sixth and seventh years were told to be alert, with the reason that the Dark Lord had been growing stronger.

Being a sixth year prefect meant that I had to help reinforce the professors' biddings and warnings of being more alert. Harry and Ginny shared their time together mostly within the safety of the Gryffindor common room. Harry thought it would be best if they hid their relationship of being more than friends to Gryffindor only, so that there would be fewer dangers for Ginny to be captured or such by Death Eaters.

**

* * *

**

The attack surprised many students and screams from students were heard from the entrance hall unexpectedly. Aurors stationed nearby retaliated and allowed students to escape. Some of seventh years and few sixth years helped the aurors a bit to help students escape before escaping with them. I glanced every now and then down from the second floor defending some student from three Death Eaters who had entered from other entrances. I was outnumbered and I thought I would be a goner, before a wisp of silver smoke shaped like a dragon distracted them momentarily, allowing me to stun and bind them. "Incarcerous!"

Looking down at the Death Eaters, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around wand ready, but saw no one. "It's Draco, Granger." I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "I'm going to follow you." I nodded and rushed into a connecting corridor where I heard a group of students screaming. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, were stunning students and laughing. The seventh years they were attacking, were trying to protect a few lower years, which I recognized as Muggleborns. My eyes widened but I shot a few curses and hexes towards them helping the seventh years. They distracted the Death Eaters as I escaped with the muggleborn students. I felt Malfoy hesitate before following.

I led them to the nearby Prefects' bathroom and left them there, making sure the portrait understood, not to let anyone in except for Professors or scared students. I rushed back to the corridor, but found the seventh years injured and the Death Eaters gone. "Keep an eye out. I'm going to try to heal some of them." I said to Malfoy. Rushing up to them, I tried to heal them, my mediwitch training kicking in. With Malfoy's help, I used the mobiliocorpi on them and led them to the Prefects' bathroom again. Malfoy stunned and bound some Death Eaters coming up the stairs while I left the students in the bathroom.

We rushed to the Great Hall were we heard laughter and screams. I ran in looking around, but I soon fell to the floor, after hearing a 'Crucio'. Unbelievable pain shot through me and I screamed. It felt like my insides were being set on fire, my bones broken purposely and slowly. It ended and I felt myself panting and in extreme pain. Lucius Malfoy looked down at me, with that evil gleam I used to see Draco with and a triumphant sneer on his face. I was in so much pain, that I wasn't able to

'Someone help me!' My mind had screamed. He pointed his wand at me. "Cru--" But before he could finish the word, a voice screamed a "Petrificus Totalus!". The older Malfoy stiffened, arms snapping to his sides and fell to the floor. "Stupify! Incarcerous!" The voice that I had recognized as Draco, screamed. Invisible hands and carried me into a small alcove in the Great Hall.

"Are you alright Hermione?" I stifled a small cry, from the pain in my neck, nodding. "Stay here." He said firmly, putting my wand in my hand, and helping me sit up. After a silent moment, I felt his lips on my forehead. I was startled to say the least, and opened my mouth to say something but I heard his footsteps rush away from the alcove.

**

* * *

**

**A/n**: eep..!! I'm sowies peeps for leaving this for so long... It's just that... I kinda lost the pieces of paper that had chapters 6 and 7 written on them. But I've finally found them and here they are..!!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Love or Infatuation?  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Blinking hard and ignoring the pounding sound of my heart in my head, I slowly stood from where I sat. His touch, his kiss had caught me off guard. The number of conscious Death Eaters were diminishing, the professors there throwing roping charms and curses at the Death Eaters left. From the corner of my eye I saw Draco fighting single handedly against a Death Eater, and I surmised the charm he had been using had worn off. Worry overwhelmed me and so grasping my wand tightly I aimed from where I stood and whispered traces of pain in my voice, "Petrificus Totalus.."

The Death Eater's arms snapped to their side, eyes wide and fell to the ground with a dull thud. The scene brought me back to my first year, when I had first used the spell on our friend, Neville Longbottom. Draco looked towards me, smiled a bit before collapsing to the floor himself. I rushed as fast as I could towards him The Death Eaters were defeated and there were no more in sight. I cradled his head in my lap, checking him for serious injuries. Using little of the strength I had left I healed some of his wounds, as I held him close.

Professors were helping students get medical support using the fireplaces on either sides of Great Hall and a password to get to the Hospital Wing. Draco slowly stirred back into consciousness on my lap after what felt like ages. Seeing me, his eyes clouded with an emotion I hadn't seen from him before: concern. "Granger? Are you alright?" A faint smile erupted on my lips and I had weakly replied that I was fine.

Professor Flitwick passed by and after seeing us rushed over to see if we needed medical attention. Draco and I were given strengthening potions and sent to beds. How the Hospital Wing could expand to accommodate all the injured was beyond comprehension to me at that moment. Draco laid down on his bed and fell asleep. I watched him sleep like a child, amazed that he could look so calm.

After a couple few hours of sleep and rest and watching people come in and out of the wing, Madame Pomfrey came over and checked up on me. The strengthening potion helped me lots, and she hoped to keep me there longer but I refused. Worry for my friends had been on my since the start of the attack, and I wanted to be sure that they were fine. The medi-witch told me that Harry and Ginny had come, but they had been released a few hours earlier. She left me with a vial with strengthening potion, and attended a new patient.

I looked over to Draco's bed, where he laid watching others. He wasn't allowed to leave. He was magically and energy drained would be allowed to leave after a day of observation. As I got my left arm redressed with bandages magically, Draco spoke up from his bed. "Gran-Hermione?" I looked at him a surprised expression on my face. "Yes?" He looked up at the ceiling. "I don't regret it." Heat rose to my cheeks in response. Oh. That. My heart started beating faster. That headache was coming back. "I-I liked it." I admitted, offering him a small smile.

He turned to face me, a small smile on his face. So he knew. I-I--liked him. That I liked this Draco. More than friends. After my gash was dressed I walked over to the side of his bed, bent over and kissed him softly on the lips. I grinned at his expression.

"It should be there though."

Grinning, he snaked his hand around the back of my neck pulling my lips on his once again. I smiled into the kiss. I pulled away for air. "Like that?" he asked, amusement written all over his face. I smiled and fixed my robes. His eyebrow rose. He wanted an answer. I started to walk out of that section of the wing but stopped at the door. "I like you Draco." Then I continued out the door leaving him to watch my retreating form.

* * *

I headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room, limping slightly. Almost there, Harry rushed out but saw me and rushed over to hug me tight. "Thank Merlin" he whispered thankfully into my ear. I put my arms around him but felt him wince. I pulled away and looked at him wonderingly. "Are you alright? What happened?" 

He sighed and said, "We were walking back to the common room from the Quidditch field when it started, all three of us. We were helping a couple of kids into the locked and secured places, like how the professors taught us you know, and then someone missed a few stunning curses, hit the statue instead and it fell. I pushed a first year out of the way before it fell on me. Ginny is fine before you ask. Just like brand new, a bit sore, but then again who isn't? Stunned a fair few times, petrified and cursed.."

I sighed, so they were okay. I frowned he had trailed off. "What about Ron? What about him?" He frowned and looked away. Worry started to overwhelm my senses again and tears unexpectedly pricked my eyes as I expected the worst. He sighed and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Cursed, stunned, charmed, almost everything you can think off. I'm just so happy he remembered his counter charm for Obliterate. He was almost killed trying to save Gin. He was in the Hospital Wing when we were forced to leave him by Professor McGonagall." I gasped and the tears on queue started to fall. Harry hugged me tight as he could and comforted me.

Ron was clinging on to life. Draco was in the Hospital Wing for observation.

While I held onto Harry I selfishly realized something. A big problem.

Draco.

Ron.

Two people who had grown special to me and I was in love with them both.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm soooo sorry! Things have just been hectic these past few weeks.. what with things for the forums, half yearly exams and worrying much more than usual.. :P please enjoy this chapter! Inspiration left me during times of stress.. :P 

WAIT! Before you start throwing those virtual tomatoes of yours:D yes I can see those out of the screen.

Please review :D


End file.
